University of Konoha
by Ingrid.L
Summary: Another academic year begins at the university of Konoha. We join the cast of Naruto in a story reigning in friendship, love, sex, alcohol and all the absurdities of university life. Ninja world doesn't apply
1. Chapter 1

Konoha University

**I'm trying to write a story that will appeal to readers of this website however my style is strictly more serious and mature (unlike my previous stories) but I hope you enjoy anyway. **

**Of course I do not own any of this.**

"But you'll have the pleasure of learning International law in your third year. Alright, I think we'll end it here today. Off you go."

The Lecture theatre; full, empties a crowd of students.

"Professor Hatake?" a black-haired male cuts in through the crowd.

"Uchiha, what's the problem?"

"I wanted to apologize for being late to your lecture."

"That's alright, just wake up earlier next time eh?" the professor concludes.

Half one and the cafeteria is full as usual. It's the first few days for the undergraduates in Konoha uni, but they already know the place like the back of their hands.

"Sasuke."

He ignores.

"Sasuke!" She appears from behind him.

"Sakura. What?"

"I just wanted to have lunch together."

"I have work to do." side stepping her, he walks away.

Ino walks over.

"This is what you get for developing feelings. He's just a dick, come on."

They sit.

"I just thought, since we did it last night…"

"Sakura listen to me, men at this stage don't want a girlfriend, they want a woman to fuck. I'm sorry babes, but that's how it is."

"You don't get it though" Sakura sighs, "He was so sweet last night.."

"Yeah, aren't men the sweetest when they know they're getting what they want?" Ino retorts.

"You can be such a bitch."

"Sorry, but you know I'm right. We're going out tonight- I'm sure we can find someone for you."

"I don't want anyone, I want him."

"You love fool you." Ino patting her friend's head, looks around the hall, no sign of him today.

*

"So she said, can we go back to yours? First you know, I was kinda taken aback. I heard she had a reputation but didn't know she was this blunt. I mean, I only met the girl five minutes ago and now she's yanking at me on the dance floor." Kiba sits down on the kitchen table. It's around 8pm. In the halls, the boys having a few drinks before they hit the town.

"So what did you do?" asks Shikamaru, a first year student with the head of the genius, doing a physics degree.

"I took her home of course!"

The boys cheer.

"Man, was she was a good f-"

"Will you cut it out? Damn first year idiots." interrupting enters Kankuro, a second year international student studying engineering. "You're just lucky you got some, you dog."

"Hey Kan, taken enough oestrogen today? Fuck me, what's up your asshole?" Kiba continues.

"I'm sick of your arrogance. You're never going to last here if you think it's all about the booze and the women. Get packing already."

"Shut up." he mutters.

"Anyway, where's Naruto?" opening another can of beer, Shikamaru takes a good swig and swallows.

"He went out for lunch with Chouji but that was hours ago. But then again, you know how he is, he never stays in one place." this time Neji, a handsome second year studying philosophy and politics answers.

"Alright, who's going out tonight in total then?"

"Me and Kiba, Shika you too right? Then, Chouji, Naruto and that mysterious guy Sai" Neji answers., "Kankuro, you in?"

Kankuro nods.

"So much for booze and women man." Kiba adds under his breath.

"You forgot someone". They all look at Shikamaru, "Uchiha is coming tonight too".

"Great, just what we need, more conflict." Neji sighs.

"Well, I personally dislike the motherfucker myself, but this is between Naruto and him, so lets just stay the fuck out of it eh?" Shika shrugs.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well Kibs my good friend, unlike you who fucks for sport like a respectable womanizer, Naruto has his eye on a girl. Feelings and shit y'know? And guess who had her last night?"

"Oh shit."

A general silence skims over.

"Who's the girl?" Kankuro queries pouring a second round of drinks.

"Haruno Sakura." Shikamaru, affected by alcohol, takes a seat. At this the boys nod and make general "ahs" as if they all understand Naruto's lust.

"How do you know so much crap man?" Kiba this time.

"Ino, one of my best friends keeps me pretty informed. Not that I ask, but the girl never shuts up. She's pretty close to Sakura, so I hear all kinds of crap."

"Wait, Sakura's best friend? Ah shit."

"What is it?" Neji looks to Kiba.

"I think I know who I slept with last night."

"Ino? Sakura's Ino?!" Shikamaru stands up.

"WHO'S talking about SAKURA?!" bursting through the kitchen door, our hero arrives. "I'm sosickofall you coc-" bending over her continues to speak but nothing is comprehendible.

"He's fucked." Neji states.

Shikamaru and Kiba pull him up.

"Naruto, maybe you should stay in tonight."

"NO fuckin way man. I'm gonna tell thaeer" he dozes off again.

"What should we do about him?"

"He should be in bed." Neji suggests.

"BASTARD." Naruto stands up, runs through the door.

"So, town anyone?"

The boys leave.


	2. Chapter 2

University of Konoha

Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I don't own any of this. **

It's around 11 pm. Students here and there, drunk, wild and ready to party.

It's only late September, but in the air lies a heavy cold stillness which warns of November. Maybe winter will come early this year.

Through the queues of students, impatiently waiting to get into Metros*1 , our wild man barges. Angry and full of passion, he's looking for his kill.

"Where is he?"

"This is going to get dangerous."

"We need to find him."

They look for their friend. They have an advantage- Blond, drunk and on a rampage, Naruto isn't hard to find.

"Listen," Shikamaru announces, "Uchiha is meeting us in there, as long as Naruto doesn't get in, there'll be no trouble."

"Sakura shouldn't be here too. If he sees her, Naruto will have something to say no doubt." Neji looks around. No sign of her.

"Aw come on, I wanna see a good brawl man."

"Yeah, the fucker's right. This is a fight too good to miss!" Kankuro backs up Kiba.

"A fight over a woman is never a good fight." Shikamaru sighs, "Alright lets not ruin our night, you guys go on ahead, I'll look for him myself."

"No I'll stay." Neji adds.

The men separate. Kiba and Kankuro join the queue for Metros whilst Shikamaru and Neji walk off into town.

*

Metros is full as usual. The music blasts, people dance and vodka is drank like water.

In a quiet corner, Hinata is consoling her friend.

"He won't even look at me." shifting down the wall, Sakura holds her drink tightly.

"Look, Sakura, you're a beautiful girl, and you're so smart. There are few people who are studying medicine at Konoha university. Forget him!"

She sits, shaking her head. "I just don't get it."

"Sakura, stop torturing yourself. Come on, lets go for dance." Hinata smiles.

"You're right, It's all this damn alcohol. Where's Ino?"

"Erm, well…"

Sasuke sits across the room. He hasn't said much throughout the night. Suigetsu and Jugo sit adjacent to him, looking almost like bodyguards. And, there is never a lack of women. One of these women, is Ino. She, like Sakura is doing as medicine degree, but unlike Sakura, Ino doesn't fall in love with men she sleeps with. Unable to find Kiba tonight, she gave up and started looking for a new man. Sasuke.

Sakura finally notices. Her eyes turn cold.

"God, you know what? Sometimes I could kill that bitch." In a fit of rage, she grabs her bag, and disappears through the crowd. Hinata follows but Sakura was too fast, and soon she loses track of her. Its not the first time that Hinata has been left alone. She's a shy and sweet girl whose first experience of nightlife started this September.

She looks around. Ino has decided to stick with Sasuke and co for the night. Ten Ten is no where to be found, and Sakura ran out.

"Damn it!" she whispers. As she starts walking, a grip on her wrist pulls her back.

"HEy--." She turns around, to look upon Kiba.

"Hinata, what are you doing here by yourself?" He lets go of her arm.

Embarrassed, she apologizes and greets Kankuro.

"You're finally here.." They walk towards the bar.

Kiba and Hinata knew each other from a very young age. A natural introvert, she found it hard to make friends. Kiba, being the exact opposite, grew to respect their differences. Opposites attract as they say and so the rest became history.

"Hun, if they leave you again, you stop talking to them you hear me?"

"Yes yes" she bows. He puts her arm around her shoulders.

"You're a silly thing" They smile at each other.

Kankuro rolls his eyes in the background.

*

They've been looking for him for just a little under an hour.

Finally, Shikamaru spots him in a side street. He's sat in the corner, vomiting his brains out.

"Eh, Naruto, what have you done to yourself?…"

Shikamaru approaches him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"At least he's calm now" Neji measures.

"Lets take you home eh?"

"Need. Water." Naruto defeated, collapses his body.

"What a mess."

Heels clacking, our emancipated heroine charges through the town.

"Sakura!" Neji calls as he spots her. She turns to them. "Shika," he whispers, "deal with her, I'll take Naruto home."

Shikamaru nods in agreement. She arrives.

"You fucking whore. YOU fucking whore.." Naruto, who's acknowledged her presence, barks at her.

She looks down at him. "Don't talk to me. Look at yourself, you disgust me."

"I'm dis.." He breathes, "I'm disgusting? I don't fuck with others like you do. Low bitch."

"What the fuck do you know?!" tears run down her face.

"Alright, lets stop." Shika pulls her aside. "Neji, take him home."

Neji nods, and they depart.

*

"I fucking hate him." It's 2 am. Sakura soaks in the bath.

"More Sake?" sitting near her, Shikamaru refills the cups.

"You don't get it. I can't stand him".

"No, I get it perfectly. You hate the way he treats you. But you love him."

At this, she lets out a cry. It's soft and piercing at the same time. Its painful.

"Sakura…"

"He tosses me around like an object. One day I find myself in his bed, the next I'm pushed aside." her tears unload, She looks up to the ceiling, "He won't even say a word to me."

"You're a damn idiot. That Uchiha will leave you rotten. Just leave him."

"But you know I ca- you know I can't.. no matter how much he abuses me, I will always go back to him. I love him more than the world."

"You women are all stupid. Cruel and stupid. Why do you treat Naruto like that? He's in pain, just like you. You know very fucking well who's causing it." Shikamaru stands up.

"Because! Because I can't take it. I can't let him love me, I don't want him to go through what I am going through."

"It's too late."

She continues to cry. She cries for herself, She cries for Sasuke, and for Naruto. When the water turns cold and her skin prunes, she stops.

Shikamaru stands up. "Time to leave."

"Wait! Shika don't leave. Please.." She sits up, uncovering her chest. She raises her arms to him.

He stops. "Alright then." He doesn't really want to sleep with her, but it seems like the right thing to do.

He takes his shirt off ,pushes his trousers down and removes his socks. He tests the water with his toes, "Ah, it's cold". Before he can reach strip off, Sakura grabs his arm and he falls straight in.

Shivering, he opens his mouth to complain, but she kisses him

Their bodies slowly intertwine, in the cold bath water, they cling to each other.

She removes his boxers, he reaches up and she put him into her mouth, working her way down there slowly. He moans and hardens, and soon he enters her.

In the morning, they lay by each other in bed.

"We grew up together, the three of us. Me, Naruto and Sasuke,- Sasuke, Naruto and I. What an earth happened?" She whispers.

"Shhh.." he whispers back. She rolls over the opposite side and closes her aching eyes.

***Metros- a night club.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the reviews once again, hope you keep on supporting. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**University of Konoha**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own it.**

**Enjoy.**

Three months went by. The excitement of fresher's week died down along with the boisterous parties. Students would go out now and then, but those who took studying a little more seriously, started to read the pile of books accumulating on their desks.

The weather was getting colder still and transport was busy as ever. Students waited in long queues for the bus arrive, got on and experienced the uncomfortable bus journeys till they reached their destination. Those who drove were only confronted by terrible traffic. Another small minority of students took the train.

It was early Monday morning, must have been around 7 am, and Sakura was waiting on the platform for the train to arrive. The student had not invested in university accommodation and so she had to commute from here to there when she needed to.

Today her lecture started especially early. The slight mist in the air sunk her into sleep.

"Wake up.." She whispered to herself.

The train arrived. Sometimes the journey took 30 minutes, sometimes 45. She would often read on the train. Mostly fiction. Medicine was an intensive and challenging course that left no room for imagination. Early mornings with a book let her creativity breathe.

She had not spoken to Naruto or Sasuke and she liked it that way. After Shikamaru left that night, they too had spoken little. Of course she regretted her behavior but whatever's done is done. He had a been a good boy though, and hadn't spread what happened between the two of them that night. Or at least, she hadn't heard any rumors on the subject. She looked back on September with a heavy frown. She had decided- it was time to grow up.

She and Ino rarely spoke. They had shared a good long friendship before university, but they silently decided they didn't need each other. They were in same lectures most of the time so they saw each other enough. It wasn't awkward even when they saw together. Greetings were given, then indifference lay on the two women. They were happy to go their different ways.

Sakura had made friends with a third year student called Temari. Temari was Kankuro's older sister and like him, she was studying a engineering degree in the field of aero dynamics. The women met in the university library. They were both studying hard for different reasons but enjoyed each other's determination. Temari seemed like an intelligent person and was not afraid to speak her mind. Sakura admired her strength. Hinata and Sakura were still close. Sometimes one would find that they couldn't share their interests, however they were both good people who believed in the loyalty of friendship.

The train stopped at the station. Sakura got off.

Students took their seats at the lecture theatre. Some of them arrived later than others. Sakura was usually on time. Behind her, two girls were gossiping.

"Hey did you hear? They're officially together."

"Uh what?"

"Sasuke and Ino. They're going out."

"No way."

"I know, lucky bitch."

Sakura sighed, then brushed it off. It wasn't her business anymore. Still, all that time spent with him.. She wouldn't lie to herself, it was painful-especially since he chose that whore.

The lecture finished. She went to Hinata's flat.

Hinata was lucky enough to have no lectures on a Monday morning.

"Hey, guess what I heard today?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ino and Sasuke are together."

"No way. Are you alright?" Hinata leaned over.

"Yeah I am actually. The two of them deserve each other. I hope he destroys her."

"Oh he will. She's too weak for him."

"Like I was", Sakura frowned.

"Hey, come on, you chose to leave him. You've grown. "

And so she had.

And so, that was that.

In the afternoon, Hinata left for her lecture and Sakura returned to the library. Coursework had started there was plenty to do.

Upon reading a complicated medical procedure, Sakura left her desk to find a more specific book on the matter.

She examined the shelves, a, b, c, d… She found the book and picked it up only to find blue eyes protruding through the hole on the other side of the shelf.

Ocean Blue.

She turned around abruptly. Tense, she walked away. She knew who the eyes belonged to, she hadn't seen those eyes in a long while.

She gave up and looked back.

They were gone.

*

"Who has my lighter?"

"Shika, you're not allowed to smoke inside."

"That's not the point, who took my lighter?"

Contemplating it, Ino took a lighter from the pocket of her skirt and handed it over.

"There, you dick."

He picked it up, walked to the window, and lit his cigarette. After taking a long puff, he said, "So, apart from stealing, what are you doing these days?"

She looked down. "Fuck All."

"Don't seem too happy."

"I'm not." She responded.

He blew the smoke out. A minute went by.

"Good, you deserve it."

They both looked at each other. It was a long glare, they weren't trying to stare each other out, they just wanted to share that glare. It wasn't particularly a look of observation where one tries to work something out from the other person, it was rather, one of those glares you give when you know the other person so well, that you can stare comfortably and negatively, and not give a shit.

"Fuck you, this was a bad idea." She stood up and looked around.

"Chouji has a lecture, get going."

Ino walked out. Neji entered the kitchen.

"Hey, put that out."

"Nearly finished."

"What was that about?"

"She's in trouble. Sakura isn't talking to her so she comes running back to us. Really, what a joke."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Sasuke troubles, who knows?" Shikamaru finished his cig, and threw it outside.

"Shika, you're one grumpy old bastard."

"D'you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of it all. People and their problems. Why do they talk to me about their damn problems? Look at me, do I care? People are full of shit."

"Maybe they come to you, because deep down, you're a nice guy."

"Maybe, maybe not. I just wish they'd leave me the heck alone. Anyways, I'm going. Meeting with personal tutor."

"Alright, bye."

Shikamaru left, and Neji closed the window. Maybe he was not such a nice guy. But what is "nice" anyway? Nice is artificial-Nice is bullshit. Shikamaru was a good guy- that was all.

*

"Get out of the way!" Red haired damsel shouted at traffic.

Next to her, in the passenger's seat, Suigetsu sighed.

"This Road rage will be the end of you."

"These people can't drive!"

"Karin, you're not helping anybody by shouting. Just wait."

"JUST wait he says. Shut up!" She gave him a blow on the shoulder, then with one hand on the wheel, she hit the accelerator.

"So, what did Sasuke do this weekend?"

Suigetsu grinned, "Fucked Ino."

Karin pressed her lips together. She didn't say a word.

"Hey, where's my punch?" he asked, but she was hesitant. A barrier lay between them, one of awkwardness.

"Karin, I.. Didn't"-

"Let's not- really." She kept her eyes on the road.

A few minutes pass.

"How's Psychology going?"

"Really good, the professors think I have a gift for it or some crap." She paused, "And you, how's whatever you're studying, going?"

"Physics and chemistry. And good but I don't study a lot so.."

"That's expected from you, even though I know you'll get away with it.."

"Hey,"

"Yeah?" She turned to him.

"Sasuke isn't himself recently…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been showing some _emotion_ recently, if I can put it like that…"

"What?! When was this? Did he say anything?"

Suigetsu smiled, "I was shocked too. Well we were both pretty drunk Saturday night, and we went back to our dorms… he usually controls his drink well, you know that.. But, this night, he was fidgeting with the keys to his door, he couldn't open it for shit!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so I opened it for him, and he went in and sat down on his bed and he just stared at the floor, y'know? All empty like." He paused, "The he looked at me and said, 'Thank you Suigetz, you're a good friend."

"Woah…"

"That's not all, he said- 'You and Karin and Jugo, you're all good to me. I don't deserve it.' I was taken aback. The Sasuke before me had changed, man."

"That's so sweet. Hey, he's human after all." Karin smiled.

"Yeah but, I don't get it."

"Yeah, because you're a dumb ass. It's to do with Naruto. After the whole conflict between Sakura and shit, Naruto gave up on him. And, he's at loss."

"huh?"

Karin sighed, "Naruto never hated him. He was just angry and hurt that Sasuke was treating Sakura like that..or that Sasuke had Sakura from the beginning. But, now things are different. Naruto doesn't want anything to do with him. He is repulsed by him. Before, Sasuke had some sort of power on him, because he was the one who caused him emotional damage, but that ended and Sasuke knows it."

"So, He feels as if he lost a best friend?"

"Yeah…"

"You're good at that psychology crap after all."

"Thanks." She smiled, and they drove off.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
